DESCRIPTION This application is a request for continued support for urological research training at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. The Program Director asserts that there exists a shortage of trained urological research scientists and that this program addresses a critical national need. This application addresses training of urological scientists at several levels including candidates who have completed a urological residency (M.D. candidate), the postdoctoral Ph.D., and the M.D. urological research fellow who wishes research training during residency. Predoctoral Ph.D. students are not supported by this application. The program is diverse in the levels of investigators which it seeks to attract.